La chevauchée fantastique
by Arumbaya
Summary: Jack est blessé lors d'une mission de routine : de quoi faire parler le SGC pendant des semaines...


A/N : hello ! Tout d'abord, j'ignore si des gens m'ont encore dans leurs alertes mais je suis suis au regret de vous dire que j'entre dans un nouveau fandom avec et OS : Stargate SG1. House MD, c'est certainement terminé pour moi. Je sais. Vous pouvez me supprimer de vos alertes, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Du coup, je m'incruste chez vous fans de SG1. Bon, je ne vous embêterai pas trop car j'écris très peu (pour ne pas dire que je n'écris plus... à part les quelques phrases que j'ajoute de temps à temps à ces fics que je finirai jamais LOL) mais j'ai parfois des éclairs d'inspiration/de génie.

Ici, pas d'éclair de génie de ma part à proprement parler car c'est une traduction de l'anglais. Oui, car c'est mon petit hobby bizarre : traduire des fics à mes heures perdues. Mais bien contente de publier à nouveau ici.

L'auteur est Sierra Phoenix et le titre original est « Piggyback Jack » . J'avoue ne pas avoir son autorisation pour publier la traduction. J'ai essayé de la contacter mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Enfin, si elle passe par là, qu'elle me fasse signe.

Sur ce, je conclus mon pavé et vous dis : ENJOY !

* * *

Le Colonel Jack O'Neill s'accroupit dans les broussailles. La forêt tout autour de lui était silencieuse, mais il savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. « Aucun signe d'activité Jaffa, mes fesses, » chuchota-t-il à son compagnon. « SG-12 va savoir de quel bois je me chauffe quand on sera rentrés. »

Daniel observa son camarade, « Comment va la jambe ?»

Jack haussa les épaules. Il était toujours en boule d'avoir réussi à se blesser en trébuchant sur une racine comme... comme aurait pu le faire Daniel, pensa Jack. Le jeune homme était vraisemblablement une mauvaise influence s'il se mettait à trébucher alors qu'il était poursuivi par l'ennemi. L'adrénaline était à présent retombée et son genou le lançait douloureusement.

« On ferait mieux de bouger, » Jack finit-il par dire, tout en peinant à se lever. Une douleur sourde transperça son genou et il sentit sa jambe se dérober sous lui. Daniel accouru instantanément à ses côtés, évitant _in extremis_ à Jack de s'écraser tête la première sur le sol forestier.

Il plaça le bras du colonel sur ses épaules alors qu'il enveloppait son propre bras autour de sa taille, pour le stabiliser. « Ça va chier des bulles, » reprit Jack. Daniel étouffa un soupir et se mit en route en direction de la porte des étoiles, faisant de son mieux pour entraîner Jack à sa suite.

« Euh, Daniel, » Jack le stoppa, s'adressant à lui avec le ton qu'il réservait aux occasions où il estimait que Daniel loupait quelque chose et auquel Daniel répondait avec une expression bien à lui qui disait "Quoi, Jack ?!". Jack leva son bras libre et pointa son doigt à 45 degrés à droite de leur position actuelle. « La porte des étoiles est dans cette direction, » indiqua Jack, comme si Daniel était une recrue auteur d'une erreur digne d'un novice et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

« Oh, » se contenta de répondre Daniel et les deux acolytes se mirent à nouveau en route, cette fois en clopinant dans la bonne direction. « À quelle distance est la porte, vous croyez ?»

« Juste quelques kilomètres, » lui répondit Jack. « Espérons que Carter et Teal'c seront déjà arrivés là-bas. » SG-1 étaient venus sur cette planète parce que Carter souhaitait jeter un œil à ce qui pourrait s'avérer être un machin alien qui pourrait bien faire des choses qui pourraient être bénéfiques d'une certaine manière et à laquelle Jack, dont le regard était parti dans le vide à la mention d'un « artefact alien qui », n'avait pas prêté attention.

Il avait laissé Teal'c faire équipe avec Carter et avait choisi d'aller avec Daniel, qui voulait inspecter de fascinants gribouillis sur un tas de pierres, gribouillis qu'il pensait être la preuve d'une chose ou d'une autre de grande importance et pour laquelle Jack, encore une fois, ignorait les détails.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Daniel s'adressa à lui, rongé par la culpabilité, « Je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

Jack réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. L'habitude qu'avait Daniel de se sentir responsable pour tout et n'importe quoi était dérangeante. Jack ignorait si cela provenait de son enfance ou si ça avait seulement commencé après avoir résolu de l'énigme de la porte des étoiles. Comme s'il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore et que toutes les mauvaises choses que se produisaient après l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles tombaient soudainement sous sa responsabilité. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute Daniel. » apaisa-t-il.

Jack avait accepté de séparer l'équipe en se basant sur les informations fournies par SG-12. Apparemment, leur idée de « aucun signe d'activité Goa'uld » signifiait « on n'a pas vu de panneau lumineux indiquant "Jaffa ici", donc la zone devrait être calme. ». Le genou de Jack lui lança une nouvelle décharge. _Oh, oui, ça va chier des bulles._

« J'espère que Carter et Teal'c vont bien, » commenta Daniel.

« Leur position était beaucoup plus proche de la porte que la nôtre, ils ont probablement eu le temps de se replier depuis qu'on les a avertis par radio à propos des Jaffa, » le rassura Jack.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Daniel ne reprenne la parole. « Alors, c'est arrivé comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé comment ? » demanda Jack.

« Votre jambe, » indiqua Daniel avec un geste de la main.

Ah, oui, pensa Jack, Daniel n'a pas vu mon spectaculaire trébuché-torsion avec un double-faux-pas à la réception.

Jack lui répondit en marmonnant dans sa barbe et Daniel crut pouvoir vaguement distinguer quelque chose comme « appuis hasardeux ». « Pardon ? » insista Daniel.

« J'ai dit "j'ai trébuché sur une racine", ok ? » s'emporta-t-il. « Pourquoi ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?»

« Je n'aurais rien dit, » dit doucement Daniel, mais il retint à peine un ricanement et ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. « Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, » continua-t-il. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité, « ça m'arrive tout le temps. »

Voilà qui ajoutait une insulte à sa blessure, pensa Jack, mais Daniel n'en avait pas terminé. « Même les officiers de l'Air Force qui sont entraînés pour éviter ce genre de choses glissent de temps à autre. » À ce moment-là, Jack décida que SG-12 n'était pas dans de si mauvais draps que ce qu'il aurait pu penser à l'origine. Daniel par contre...

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, » le sourire de Daniel s'agrandit, « Je ne dirai pas aux gars du SGC que vous avez été vaincu par une branche d'arbre. »

« Oh, fermez-la voulez-vous ? » Jack finit-il par se laisser aller, puis il ajouta, sans même jeter un regard à Daniel, « et effacez ce sourire de votre visage. »

Jack estimait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux Jaffa pour les rattraper, mais ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque les premières déflagrations des lances jaffa retentirent dans la forêt à une distance d'un peu plus d'une centaine de mètres.

Ils se trouvaient encore à environ un kilomètre de la porte des étoiles. « On n'y arrivera pas, » indiqua inutilement Jack.

Avant qu'il ne puisse suggérer que Daniel continue sans lui, celui-ci s'était placé face à lui, de dos. « Grimpez sur mon dos, » conseilla Daniel, « je vais vous porter jusqu'à la porte. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Jack aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Mais, au lieu de cela, il fixa d'un air incrédule l'arrière du crâne de Daniel comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des cornes de Unas y poussent à tout moment. « Daniel, vous ne pouvez pas me porter jusque là bas. Allez, regagnez la porte et si Carter et Teal'c n'y sont pas encore, vous rentrez à la maison et faites un rapport à Hammond. »

Une partie de l'esprit de Jack réalisa que son argumentation était futile avant même de l'avoir commencée, mais il fut surpris de voir le regard féroce qui apparut sur le visage de Daniel lorsqu'il se tourna pour le regarder.

« Je ne vous laisserai PAS ici Jack. Alors taisez-vous et grimpez avant de nous faire tuer tous les deux. » Daniel ordonna-t-il avant de tourner le dos à Jack, s'attendant clairement à ce que celui-ci lui saute dessus.

Jack retenait à peine sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack faisait l'objet de la colère de Daniel et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il s'opposait à lui avec véhémence, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment où Daniel lui avait ordonné de faire quelque chose. C'était plutôt son style à lui. En réalité, si les rôles avaient été inversés, Jack savait délibérément qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'abandonner Daniel et qu'il le lui aurait probablement dit dans les mêmes termes.

« Merde Daniel, vous êtes vraiment une tête de mule parfois. » cracha Jack alors qu'il tentait de monter sur le dos de Daniel.

« Oui, vous êtes clairement une mauvaise influence, » répliqua l'archéologue, et Jack ne put réprimer un sourire. Daniel plia légèrement les genoux et Jack enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en remontant ses jambes de manière à ce qu'elles reposent sur les hanches de Daniel, à la manière d'un enfant dont le frère lui servirait de monture.

Daniel plaça ses mains sur l'arrière des jambes du colonel pour le stabiliser tout en prenant soin de ne pas aggraver l'état de son genou. Puis, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Daniel détala à travers les arbres, bringuebalant Jack avec lui.

Jack avait l'impression d'être un cowboy chevauchant un taureau lors d'un rodéo et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela fonctionne. Si Jack n'avait pas pu éviter de trébucher et de se tordre le genou, il était impossible que Daniel (qui pouvait s'emmêler les pieds sans aide extérieure) y arrive, surtout avec le poids supplémentaire de Jack sur son dos. Avec la chance qu'avait Daniel, ils finiraient probablement leur course dans un gouffre menant vers un autre monde.

Et il ne voulait même pas penser à la manière dont il allait expliquer la situation à Hammond. Il s'agissait là d'une mission dont les rapports supporteraient un petit élagage. Le commandant d'une équipe devant être porté jusqu'à la porte par l'archéologue résident, voilà une histoire dont personne ne voulait entendre parler. Enfin, _Jack_ espérait que personne n'entende parler de cette histoire. En ce qui le concernait, Daniel et lui-même pouvaient être les seuls à jamais connaître les détails, et Jack pouvait toujours acheter le silence de Daniel avec une journée au musée si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de parler. Il était si facile d'acheter le linguiste, pensa Jack avec ironie.

Jack fut arraché à ses pensées lorsque Daniel se mit à tituber. Il crut pendant un instant qu'ils allaient tomber, mais Daniel réussit à retrouver son équilibre et poursuivit sa course folle dans la forêt, à une vitesse qu'il ne pourrait maintenir longtemps, Jack en était persuadé.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jack se rendit compte que Daniel était en train de dévier vers la droite, dans une direction qui n'était certainement pas celle de la porte des étoiles. « À gauche Daniel, à gauche ! » Daniel jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule droite pour voir à quelle distance se trouvaient les Jaffa, balançant dangereusement Jack vers la gauche avant de tourner dans cette direction, cette fois projetant Jack sur la droite, et manquant de peu de le désarçonner complètement. « Bon Dieu, Daniel ! Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. » L'idée de se faire capturer commençait à être alléchante.

« Désolé, » glapit Daniel, accélérant le pas après avoir aperçu des Jaffa pas très loin derrière eux. Daniel était à présent trempe de sueur et haletant, et Jack se demanda combien de temps encore il serait capable de courir à ce rythme.

L'idée qu'ils puissent réellement y rester traversa l'esprit de Jack et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à ce moment était à quel point cela serait...peu digne de mourir alors que quelqu'un le portait sur son dos et, dans le cas où cela arriverait, à quel point il espérait que les détails n'atteignent jamais le SGC.

Puis Jack réalisa que le petit détour de Daniel les avait conduits vers la gauche de la porte des étoiles et il fut soulagé que celui-ci ne l'eût pas abandonné car l'archéologue n'aurait certainement jamais retrouvé son chemin tout seul. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un lui enseigne les bases de la navigation pensa Jack. Il était justement sur le point de le lui dire lorsqu'un tir de lance jaffa s'encastra dans un arbre à proximité, manquant de peu Jack et Daniel.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont réellement commencé à dégénérer. Surpris, Daniel entama un demi-tour à 180 degrés pour regarder derrière lui, au grand dam de Jack. Puis, il pivota avec tant de rapidité que le colonel aurait pu être impressionné...s'il n'avait pas été agrippé au dos de Daniel à ce moment-là. Ainsi, le poids supplémentaire de Jack et la gravité s'associèrent et envoyèrent les deux hommes vers l'arrière et Jack ne put que se cramponner avec horreur et la certitude que tout cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir.

Son dos entra violemment en contact avec le sol et, entre ça et le poids d'un linguiste envoyé sur son torse, son souffle se retrouva brutalement expulsé de ses poumons. Daniel, réalisant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se relever et distancer les Jaffa à présent, fit signe à Jack de rester silencieux. Une mesure totalement inutile, pensa Jack, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas inspirer suffisamment d'air pour respirer, alors pour parler... S'il avait été en mesure de parler, néanmoins, il aurait pu faire exprès d'indiquer leur position car les Jaffa auraient au moins pu lui tirer dessus et écourter ses souffrances.

Mais, miraculeusement, le binôme avait atterri dans d'épais fourrés et, s'ils étaient chanceux (mais Jack ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions), ils avaient une chance de passer inaperçus. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles des « Jaffa, kree ! » retentirent en plus d'autres sons illustrant les efforts de recherche de leurs poursuivants dans les buissons environnants, leurs mouvements commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Daniel se dégagea de Jack et celui-ci put enfin emplir d'air ses poumons privés d'oxygène, suffisamment pour dire dans un râle : « Mon dieu, Daniel, si les Goa'uld ne me tuent pas avant, je vous jure que vous aurez ma mort. »

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Daniel, examinant son ami à la recherche de blessures supplémentaires.

« Impec. » lui répondit Jack, gardant pour lui le fait que son genou lui donnait l'impression que les nains de Blanche Neige et tous leurs amis de la forêt étaient en train d'y creuser une mine. Tout en regardant autour de lui pour reprendre ses repères, Jack se rendit compte que leur bonne étoile brillait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le fait que Daniel ait dévié de leur itinéraire avait envoyé les Jaffa dans une direction opposée à la porte des étoiles. Ainsi, rien ne se trouvait entre eux et leur destination. Même, depuis leur cachette, Jack pouvait distinguer la lisière de la forêt et la vaste étendue juste après, et il savait que la porte se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Jack chercha une nouvelle fois les Jaffa du regard. Ils étaient toujours en train de s'éloigner d'eux et il remercia le Goa'uld qu'ils servaient, quel qu'il soit, d'avoir choisi des gardes aussi stupides. S'ils arrivaient à atteindre la limite de la forêt avant de se faire repérer, ils auraient une chance d'arriver à la porte des étoiles à temps. Jack détailla Daniel, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point il était essoufflé. Et dire que durant tout ce temps Jack pensait qu'il était le plus mal loti dans cette affaire. Il n'avait certainement pas été simple pour Daniel de porter Jack sur cette distance. Celui-ci indiqua la direction de la porte des étoiles de la tête, « Vous pensez qu'on peut y arriver ?»

Daniel, qui avait eu le temps de retrouver enfin son souffle, observa la direction indiquée. « Ouais, je crois. »

« Ok, » Jack activa son mode stratégie, « si on arrive à atteindre la clairière sans se faire remarquer, on devrait avoir le temps d'arriver à la porte des étoiles. Et ESPÉRONS que notre chance nous continue à nous sourire et que Carter et Teal'c nous y attendent. »

Ils reprirent leur position d'origine, avec Jack sur le dos de Daniel, et commencèrent à se faufiler dans la forêt aussi discrètement que possible. Si Jack avait auparavant pu penser qu'ils avaient l'air ridicules, il savait que c'était pire à présent avec Daniel le trimbalant sur son dos tout en se déplaçant d'arbre en arbre sur la pointe des pieds tel un James Bond bossu.

Ils avaient presque atteint la clairière et Jack commençait à penser qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir sans être découverts lorsque un tonitruant « Jaffa ! Kree ! » retentit à travers la forêt. Daniel abandonna la furtivité en faveur de la vitesse et entreprit d'accélérer autant que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

* * *

Le Major Samantha Carter se cachait derrière un éboulis qui devait, à une époque, avoir quelque signification religieuse pour les autochtones qui peuplaient alors la planète avant d'être soumis par les Goa'uld, ou du moins c'est ce que Daniel avait supposé lors de leur arrivée. Depuis sa position, elle pouvait apercevoir l'orée des bois au-delà de la clairière tout en étant dissimulée des éventuels Jaffa.

Sam jeta un regard vers la droite et trouva Teal'c à quelques mètres d'elle, défendant toujours sa propre position, similaire à la sienne. Lorsque le colonel les avait contactés par radio, ils s'étaient dépêchés de revenir à la porte et s'étaient positionnés de manière à les attendre. Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées à présent et ils ne les avaient toujours pas aperçus et n'avaient pas eu de leurs nouvelles non plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas non plus aperçu le moindre Jaffa.

Elle tenta d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui montait en elle, mais cela devait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait. Elle regarda à nouveau sa montre 45 minutes, « Ils devraient être là, à présent. »

Teal'c l'entendit et répondit, « En effet. »

Et puis c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un mouvement à la bordure de la clairière. Une forme massive se détachant des arbres et qui avançait à une allure rapide, mais saccadée. Elle changea de position et prépara son arme, ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil à Teal'c pour s'assurer qu'il faisait de même. La forme se précisa et Carter plissa les yeux, « Je crois que c'est Daniel. »

« Je crois que vous avez raison, Major Carter. » acquiesça Teal'c.

Ne voyant encore aucune menace, Carter se leva lentement et révéla sa position tout en gardant son arme pointée en direction des arbres. Tandis que Daniel se rapprochait, elle fronça les sourcils, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur le dos ? »

Teal'c, à présent debout lui aussi, avait l'air tout aussi perplexe qu'elle, « Je crois qu'il s'agit du Colonel O'Neill. »

Sam eut à peine quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la raison qui pousserait le colonel à grimper sur le dos de Daniel avant qu'une voix lointaine ne se mette à hurler, « COMPOSEZ L'ADRESSE ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Carter et Teal'c remarquèrent le groupe de Jaffa sortant de la forêt. Leur réaction fut immédiate : Teal'c prit une position défensive pour couvrir Jack et Daniel alors qu'il s'approchaient de la porte des étoiles, et Sam se mit à composer l'adresse.

Elle venait à peine de taper le code de désactivation de l'iris lorsque Daniel arrivé à proximité de la porte, le souffle court et semblant prêt à tomber raide. Il ne ralentit même pas lorsqu'il atteint les marches menant à la porte et couru tout droit dans le vortex sans même prononcer une parole. Carter se lança à leur suite avec Teal'c fermant la marche.

Ils émergèrent du vortex et dans la salle d'embarquement, et l'iris se referma derrière eux, empêchant tout danger de les suivre. Daniel se tenait sur la rampe, l'air tout à fait épuisé et le souffle court, légèrement penché en avant pour compenser le poids du colonel.

Le Général Hammond, qui venait probablement de la salle de contrôle, se précipita à leur rencontre, avec sur le visage un air anxieux qui accompagnait toujours les activités non programmées de la porte. « SG-1, que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde va bien ? » Il observa l'équipe à la recherche de blessures, s'arrêtant plus longtemps que nécessaire pour s'interroger sur Daniel et son air éreinté puis sur Jack, toujours accroché à ce dernier tel un singe-écureuil dégingandé, avant de se tourner vers Sam dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication.

« Daniel et le colonel ont rencontré des Jaffa lors de leurs explorations, monsieur, » déclara Carter. « Tea'lc et moi-même allons bien, mais le colonel... » Sam regarda les deux hommes fatigués, sans réellement savoir ce qui se passait.

« Je vais bien, général, » l'informa Jack, « juste des petits soucis avec mon genou. J'ai une suggestion par contre. La prochaine fois que l'on tombe sur une planète aux températures torrides et peuplée de moustiques aliens de la taille de ratons laveurs, je propose que SG-12 aille explorer. »

« Je prends ça en considération colonel. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?»

« Oh, ouais, » acquiesça Jack frénétiquement. « En fait, Daniel, vous pouvez me poser maintenant, » sa voix se fit décidément impatiente.

« Je ne sais pas colonel, cette blessure pourrait être sérieuse, » déclara avec prudence le Dr Fraiser, qui venait d'arriver accompagnée de deux infirmières et d'un brancard. « On devrait probablement vous installer sur le brancard, simplement par précaution. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne préfériez que Daniel vous porte. » Le visage de Janet était impassible, l'incarnation parfaite du professionnalisme, mais ceux qui la connaissaient pouvaient sentir un soupçon d'amusement dans son attitude et Jack savait qu'elle tirait un malin plaisir de la situation.

« Oh, non, » Jack lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule de Daniel. Il avait suffisamment subi d'humiliations pour aujourd'hui, merci bien. « Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sur des roulettes comme Daniel. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils, un air disant « qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » se dessinant sur son visage. Et si Jack l'avait vu, il aurait compris son erreur. Janet cependant n'en manqua pas une miette et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un demi-sourire avant de s'écarter pour laisser Daniel descendre de la rampe en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Vous pouvez me poser maintenant, » lui dit Jack. Il était hors de question que Jack se laisse entraîner dans un défilé à travers les couloirs du SGC alors qu'il était accroché au dos de Daniel. L'image de l'archéologue prodige promenant le commandant en second de la base sur son dos était le genre de chose que le personnel du SGC veillerait à ce que Jack n'oublie pas. Merde, il serait chassé de son commandement par les moqueries. Quand même, Daniel n'oserait pas... « Daniel, où vous allez ? »

« Ah, allons Jack... je vous ai porté jusqu'ici, je peux très bien aller jusqu'au bout, » rétorqua Daniel avec désinvolture, et Jack n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il souriait avec malice.

« Bon sang Daniel, si vous ne me posez pas immédiatement, que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je vais... »

La voix de Jack s'éloigna alors que les deux hommes sortaient de la salle d'embarquement, suivis de près par le Dr Fraiser et son équipe. Le général Hammond souriait lorsqu'il se tourna vers Carter et Teal'c et dit, « Bienvenue à la maison SG-1. »

FIN

* * *

A/N: alors ? Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'être lue par un fandom pour lequel j'ai jamais écrit du coup... Reviews? Pretty please?


End file.
